


The Wind of Time

by regishel



Series: Original Poetry One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Black Hole Effects, Everlasting Change, Existence, Fourth Dimension, Gen, Poetry, Reality, The Mindscape, Time and space, Time as a Person, Unintentional Rolling Stones Reference, What is time, neverending, theoretical concepts, theoretical theories, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: Dear "time", the ever changing untameable concept, your death defying will.I hate and love you unconditionally.





	The Wind of Time

Time is like the wind you can't see it and yet you know it, like a part of everything you do. The existence of time can't be weighed or measured, but it exists even so, like a fail-safe of time itself everything has it's time it doesn't happen at once, the passing of time can be felt and the touch of time can be seen. It's a part of Life, when you really look at it you see your Friends and your Family, Babies grow old, Seasons change, Trees Grow, Bloom, Wither and Die.  
But you can never see the real face of Time because "Time" is a word and The word Time can change it's meaning, but time is still time. Whatever the word for time is, it blows over you, before you know it unexpected like the wind, time waits for no one. Though we know so little, has there Always been Time? Does Black Holes Effects Time? We don't really know. All we know about Time is it happens everywhere, all the Time! Sometimes it feels like it's running faster or slower. But time is still that, Time.  
Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for other tags please tell me, thank you.  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
